


《半影》14（开车部分）

by tanyalenlen



Category: IMAT事件救命医
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyalenlen/pseuds/tanyalenlen
Summary: IMAT事件救命医同人《半影》，第14章开车部分留档。





	《半影》14（开车部分）

影浦在双人床上展开了自己的身体，日向的手来到影浦的腰后，解开了几个小时前自己为他扎紧的浴衣结，就像拆开蛋糕盒子上的丝带一样。角带和纽带被解开后，影浦身上的衣衫也随之散开。日向的手慢慢的向两边撩开了他的衣襟，露出了他白皙颀长的身体。他轻轻地低头在影浦胸前的伤疤上落下了一个吻，影浦的身体明显的颤抖了一下。日向抬起头来看向影浦，他脸上还带着未干的泪痕，表情却十分平静，他颔首同样也在看着他，微含的笑意里带着几分释然的坦然，在只有月色照亮的幽暗房间里，他的眼神异常明亮。

日向忽然觉得无法承受这样澄澈的目光，他用衣带的蒙上了影浦的眼睛。

他的动作让影浦的肩膀抖动了一下，但没有抬手阻止他，他注意到影浦的喉结明显的滑动了一下。日向的眼神一瞬暗了下去，他俯身噙住了影浦的喉结。

视线被夺去后，身体的一切感知都变得更加敏感。影浦无法预知日向接下来的动作，只能通过他喘息的热度，等待着他下一步的动作，陌生的感觉让他慢慢揪紧了身下的床单。

日向知道愈合后的伤疤通常会成为人们的敏感点，影浦胸前的伤疤大约有硬币大小，在紧邻心脏的右侧。这里曾经是他不敢直视的禁地，在每一次的情事中，他都会避免触碰到，甚至不愿去看到这块伤痕，影浦这般缜密的心思又怎会猜不到他心中的想法呢？是他引领着自己突破了心理障碍，这是属于影浦的安静的，却令人安心的温柔。

日向用力啜吻上了那块疤痕，影浦的身体颤抖了起来，这次他听到了恋人不再压抑的呻吟。

“啊！……哈、啊……日向……”他的手松松地揪住了自己的头发。

“叫我的名字。”日向沉声说道。

“晶……啊！”日向揉捏上了影浦胸前的乳首，他的惊喘声倏然拔高，带上了一丝清亮的少年感。

唇舌若即若离的吻过影浦腹部的肌肉线条，舌尖舔过影浦的肚脐时，日向感觉到恋人收紧了下腹，应激性的想要并拢双腿，紧致的大腿夹紧了他的髋骨。日向的手从影浦的股沟抚过，在小穴外试探性的点了两下，他听到影浦发出了一声低低的闷哼，小穴也随着声音收紧着，仿佛在舔吮着他的手指。

日向向两侧大大的分开了影浦的双腿，在抚慰中已经悄然挺立的分身正在颤颤巍巍的分泌出湿滑的前液。日向对着他的分身轻轻的吹了一口气，抬头看到影浦深深的吸了一口气，胸前的两点樱红和伤痕也随着呼吸的动作上下起伏。

日向低下头把影浦的分身含入口中，恋人的呻吟声中有带上了细微的泣音。他的双手虽然仍紧张地揪着颈边的枕头，却已经不会像从前一样，抗拒的试图推开他的肩膀。

日向修长的手指探入影浦的后穴，随着口中吸吮的节奏，快速而精准地按压着影浦的敏感点。

随着力道和速度的不断增加，身体远比平时敏感的影浦已经被连番的刺激带走了一切理智。他的上身在床单上扭动着，试图蜷缩起来，下身却在日向的钳制下不得不张的更开，紧绷的足跟磨蹭着日向的后背和侧腰，下意识的乞求着怜惜。

随着一声高亢的惊叫，日向感觉到液体扩散在了自己的口腔中，臂弯中的大腿很快脱力般的放松了下来，没在后穴中的手指，在高潮的中持续揉按了一会儿他的前列腺才抽了出来，分泌出的肠液沾满了手指，也润湿了穴口。

日向欺身向前，带着口中的液体吻住了影浦。

“嗯！……”

抵住肩膀的手腕被日向拉下握在手中。

在两人的缠吻中，弥漫在彼此口腔中的液体让影浦知道这是他的味道。羞耻心已经被日向完全击碎。

日向吻了吻蒙住影浦眼睛的衣带，感觉到衣带边缘的布料再次被泪水沾湿。他沉下身去，挺腰将自己送入了温软的后穴中。

　　

 

日向停下来抽插的动作，看着身前喷溅在影浦小腹上的一小片白浊的精液，分身还在抽动着吐露着余精，后穴紧紧的搅着他的分身。他今天的身体格外敏感，只要自己稍稍动作，他就会控制不住的随着敏感点被摩擦而颤抖着身体，发出带着哭泣声的呻吟。

日向低头看着恋人的样子，霞红的脸色和包覆着薄汗的白皙皮肤，在关节、前胸和脖颈出泛起了昭显情欲的粉红色泽。欲望已经夺走了他的理智和思绪，控制不住地哭泣着，随着自己的掠夺，遵从本能的发出一声声淫靡的惊叫。他忽然想到，如果平时的影浦看到这样的自己，大概会觉得震惊和恐惧吧。

怜惜只在一瞬之间，他压住恋人还在不应期的身体，再次猛力的刺激上了他已经敏感到微微肿起的前列腺。

“不……啊啊……停下……啊！……”影浦抵上了日向的肩膀，在激情中，他的反抗毫无章法，痛感反而激起了日向隐藏在骨血中的倔强和暴戾。日向用手拢住了影浦的分身，指尖刺激着他的铃口，强迫着让他更加迅速的兴奋起来。

分身在刻意的顶撞和刺激下很快再次挺立了起来。影浦已经完全陷入了情欲的痴狂中，他想要脱离日向的钳制，手肘使力，后背蹭着身下的床单向上挪动身体，却被察觉到他动作的日向重新拉了回来，紧紧扣住腿根的动作让分身进入到了更深更柔软的内里。

“啊！……痛……”太过深入的刺激带上了一丝疼痛。

日向被这声带着气音的轻声呼痛唤回了一丝清明的理智，他停下动作，俯身在影浦的嘴唇上落下了一个轻柔的吻，牙齿轻轻地咬了一下他唇上的痣。

最后的冲刺中，日向拉起影浦的手，和他一起抚慰着濒临迸发的欲望。直到浊液在两人的指间晕开，日向也把自己深深埋入了影浦的身体。

余韵过后，日向伸手摘掉了蒙在影浦眼睛上的衣带，布料已经被眼泪浸湿了一大片，影浦眼神茫然的看着他，似乎还没从激情中找回焦点。

日向拔出分身，探手从床头柜上的纸巾盒里抽出了几张面巾纸，为影浦擦拭着从后穴里汩汩流出的精液。慢慢缓过神来的影浦从他手里接过纸巾，自己擦拭着。日向连忙又抽出了一些纸巾为影浦擦拭腹间的浊液，看着恋人身上狼狈的痕迹，他意识了到方才自己的失态。

“对不起……”他垂着眼帘低声说道。

没想到影浦在听到他的道歉后轻声笑了出来。

日向这才转头看向影浦，他的脸上有明显的衣带勒出的浅红色痕迹，眼眶微肿，而湿漉漉的眼神里却带着柔和的笑意。

 

影浦静静地倚靠在浴缸里，在温泉水的舒缓下他才后知后觉的感受到了激情带来的疲惫。

身后的阳台门被打开了，日向端着两块慕斯蛋糕走了进来。

“一起来吧。”影浦的身体向旁边让了出了一个位置。

“嗯。”反倒是日向有些不好意思了起来。他把蛋糕放在了旁边的置物架上，脱下浴衣，挨着影浦坐进了浴缸里。

日向端起两盘蛋糕，把其中一盘递给了影浦，看着他拿起勺子舀起了一勺放入口中，问道。

“怎么样？”

“很好吃。”

日向这才笑着吃起了自己的那一份。

“真的很好吃。”影浦吃完蛋糕后又夸赞了一遍，他把空盘子放回置物架上，语气平淡的说道，“小学过后就没吃过这种东西，已经记不清以前吃的是什么味道了。”

日向的心中却泛起了一阵心疼和酸涩。他俯身过去吻住了影浦，替他吻掉了沾在唇边的慕斯痕迹。

他揽住影浦的肩头，让他靠在了自己的肩膀上，低头亲吻着他的额发。

日向很快后悔了自己答应了影浦与他共浴的决定，他情事过后的放松感让他低估了自己的自制力。将恋人搂在怀中的他，透过蒸腾的雾气和静静地水波看到了他朦胧的身体，像积雪和月光一样洁白，却沾染了自己的痕迹。想到这里，他感觉到了下腹难以自抑的紧绷，分身也悄然产生了变化。

影浦垂在他大腿上的胳膊，无意间蹭到了他硬挺的分身，日向倒吸了一口气。

察觉到他的身体变化的影浦坐直了身体。

“对不起……”日向心虚的，不好意思的小声说道，“我自己解决一下……”

日向刚准备掩住分身尴尬的起身回屋，却被影浦拉住了手腕，带着不容置喙的力道。

影浦翻身跨坐在了日向身上，扶住他的分身，慢慢沉下腰去。

“不行……”日向托住影浦的腰肢，想把他从自己身上抬起来。回想起自己刚才的疯狂举动，他今晚的无度索取恐怕已经耗光了恋人的体力。

影浦却摁着他的肩膀彻底的坐了下去，身体的记忆让他紧紧的含住了体内的分身，日向被这紧致的包裹逼出了一声低吼，也逼走了仅有的自制力。

一直处于被动方的影浦还没有找到取悦自己的方法，他只能凭借记忆和本能尽量让日向感觉到快感。日向的双手稳稳的扶住了他的腰肢，帮助他配合着自己挺腰的节奏坐下身体。戳在前列腺上的快感让影浦的后穴本能的挤压着日向的分身。

日向压抑的闷哼带上了越来越深的情欲，而在激荡的温泉水中，影浦再度挺立的分身，润泽的前端也随着身体起伏的动作不时探出水面，带起了圈圈涟漪。

直到一股浑浊的痕迹在水中悄然散开，起伏的两人才停下了动作。

脱力的影浦慢慢的滑向了日向的胸前，他半阖着眼帘在深深地喘息着。缓过神来的日向拥紧了怀中的恋人。

席卷全身的疲惫让影浦进入了意识模糊的状态，他感觉到自己被从浴缸里扶了起来，用一条宽大的浴巾裹住。

在这样的状态下，将身高178公分的恋人抱回屋内几乎是一件不可能的事情，日向搂紧影浦的腰，小心翼翼的搀扶着他走进屋内，最后和他一起倒在了床上。

倒下的动作惊醒了昏昏欲睡的影浦，他睁开眼睛看到和自己面对面躺着的日向，眼中还带着深深的倦意。

这样的影浦难得露出了柔软的，近乎脆弱的一面。

“真希望有些时候，我也能成为你的依靠……”

影浦裹紧了肩头上松散开来的浴巾，蹭了蹭身下的床单，又闭上了眼睛。

“嗯。”他发出了一声轻哼，不知是回应还是无意识的呢喃。


End file.
